


Honour Bright

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Hiatus, Holidays, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some men follow a star. Others have different guides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honour Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to hardboiledbaby! I wasn't working from a particular prompt this year, but I hope this suits all the same.

 

The shepherds followed a star, they say. So did the three Kings of old.  They set their course by the light of a stellar beacon heralding the coming birth of the King of Kings.

Angelic advice or no, a star was an ephemeral and chancy guide, I always thought. Even as a child, I questioned their actions. How could these men leave everything and everyone, disregard all of their responsibilities, and go wandering off after a shining light? My parents could never adequately explain it to me. Even Mycroft failed in his one attempt.

But now I understand it, at least a little. No, I have not grown holy like those three Kings, or piously simple as those shepherds. But I have learned through time and experience to recognize equally ephemeral but precious beacons. Ones such as goodness, and character, and belief. Or honour, shining as bright and true as any star. These things call me, summon me, lead me on.

These are the messengers that light my way, even as I wander through distant lands, an exile from my own home. The memory of them sustains me. The truth of them – and particularly the truth of their existence in my dearest friend, as they are, blazing brighter than the sun – will one day bring my errant footsteps home.

Honour bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 14, 2012


End file.
